Goodbyes and Hellos
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: There are times in your life when you needed to say your Goodbyes... and Hellos as well. Miraxus Week prompt: Goodbye.


**Goodbyes and Hellos**

**Summary:** There are times in your life when you needed to say your Goodbyes and Hellos as well.

**A/N:** Howdy peeps! Yes! It's finally our much awaited Miraxus week! This will be my first time celebrating Miraxus week. I was so elated reading soooo many Miraxus fanfics and I was like... I should write something for my beloved pairing so.. here it is!

I know this is late but please forgive me.

**Prompt: Goodbye.**

* * *

><p>It was a fine bright sunny day at Magnolia Town with its residents, mages or not are currently roaming around the said town clearly enjoying the rays of the morning sun. Except for one person. That particular person who was walking around with a frown marring his handsome face effectively scaring those unfortunate human beings who would walk near his vision.<p>

When Laxus Dreyar is mad, he is mad. So you better keep your distance or be burned to a crisp. Literally.

He's in a bad mood since last night. That night which he will never forget.

_Flashback_

_The lightning dragon slayer just came home from a month-long mission with his duffel bag hanging from his broad shoulder and a paper bag with a very elegant carving in his hand. He is excited. It was clearly obvious from his usual poker/scowling/grimacing face which is now replaced by an anticipating grin._

_Sneaking at his own house he finally reached his destination where he found a sleeping beautiful lady with platinum white hair lying in their king size bed._

_The most beautiful, kind, demonic, woman he had ever laid eyes on._

_His woman._

_His wife._

_Yes. HIS WIFE. After more than three years of being in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with Mirajane, Laxus had finally decided that maybe they are now ready for the next level._

_And now they are happily married for more than a year._

_After observing his wife for almost half an hour he then dispatched his duffel bag as fast and as quiet as he can and begun walking slowly towards his demon._

_When he finally reached Mirajane he then placed the paper bag he was holding beside her and began observing her closely._

_Observing her. It has become his habit._

_"Mmmm.." It was Mirajane who began to stir, she probably felt her husband's gaze on her._

_"Laxus.." She instantly greeted him with her gentle smile._

_"Sorry for waking you up baby... I did not meant to." He said._

_"It's fine. Are you hungry?" Mirajane asked to which he just simply answered with a kiss on her forehead._

_"Here." Laxus said as he handed her his present. "Open it." He commanded excited to see his wife's expression._

_"What... Oh Laxus! It's beautiful!" Mirajane exclaimed as she opened his present revealing a very stunning silver necklace with a sparkling blue pendant._

_"While I was on the mission I saw it and then I remembered you. The pendant matches your eyes." He explained._

_"Thank you!" Mirajane replied. Although she is not fond of gifts and jewelries she can't deny the beauty of his gift._

_"Anything for you baby.. I love you." Laxus confessed._

_"I love you too Laxus.. And.."_

_"And what?" The lightning dragon slayer asked raising a brow._

_"I have good news for you. I know that this is the right time so say this." Mirajane began to speak while Laxus only remained silent while anticipating her next words._

_"I'm one month pregnant." She announced._

_End of Flashback_

And that was when his world began to collapse and he ended up walking around Magnolia early in the morning. He can't afford to talk to Mirajane, not now maybe after a day or two but not now, he still needs some time alone to think. Yes think. To organize his disorganized thoughts.

Don't get him wrong. He is not mad that he will be having a child with Mirajane. Before they get married, they had talk about this. Once or twice.

He is mad at the timing. After all they had just been married for a year. Just a year and he still wants to enjoy being married. Just married. Not yet a father.

Being a father meant many changes. Many goodbyes.

He knows to himself that he is not yet ready for these upcoming changes, for these approaching goodbyes.

To be a good father. It is not something he is familiar. Mainly because he wasn't given a chance to have one. Just look at his own father. It was his main problem. He doesn't want to be like his father, he wants to be the best father his daughter or son will ever have! He want her future children to be proud of him, not to hate him.

Although he has his grandfather who replaced his father's unfulfilled role it's still different if it was his own father. And it was too late. The pain and suffering that was brought by his own father was forever etched on his mind. Until now.

"Hey boy what are you doing walking around like an idiot?" A voice behind him suddenly speaks up and he instantly turned around in surprise.

Speak of the dwarf and the dwarf shall appear.

Standing behind him was no other than his grandfather. Makarov Dreyar.

"Got a problem boy?" He's grandfather asked him. Apparently he was able to read the look of confusion and worry on his face.

And although it was not in his nature to ask for advices maybe it was time. "C-can I talk to you for a while?" Laxus inquired.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that Mirajane told you that she is pregnant and you freak the hell out? Hahaha oh boy what a dumb thing to do!" Makarov said after he finished filling him up with the details regarding his problem. It's a good thing that he missed telling him how Mirajane become mad at him and ended up kicking him to sleep in the sofa because he's sure that his grandfather will use this as a laughing stock.<p>

"You are not helping me." He said in disgust.

"But I can't help it! Your reaction is just very abnormal! You should be happy that you will finally become a father!" Makarov exclaimed.

"B-but.. Don't you think it's so sudden?" He asked.

"Maybe for you it is, but you have been married for a year now!" Makarov answered.

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Don't tell me that when you have decided to marry Mirajane which gave me the shock of my life you haven't thinked or talked about this?" Makarov inquired.

"Yes we have but we are expecting it after three years or so!" He replied.

"We? Or is it just you?" Makarov asked which caused Laxus to think for a moment.

"Well.. It's just me because Mirajane insisted to have a baby right away. That's why I was mad! She tricked me she probably skipped her pills on purpose!" He blurted.

"Tricked you? Oh boy! You are going nuts! Mirajane is probably crying her eyes out now."

At his grandfather's statement Laxus froze, he hates it when Mirajane cries.

"W-what shall I do? I-I don't know what to do anymore.." Unconsciously he face palmed, frustrated. "I don't want to be like my father!"

"Who says you will be?" Makarov immediately asked. "Ahh.. Now I understand. You are afraid, you don't have to boy. Having a dumbass father does not mean that you will become one. Trust me boy, once you see your child all of your regrets will vanish and your fatherly instinct will automatically kick in." Makarov assured him before hopping down the chair he was seated. "I gotta go now I have a meeting to attend to. See you around boy."

When Laxus finally decided to go home it was already late in the afternoon and he found Mirajane still lying at the bed.

When he got a closer look he notices the puffiness of her eyes.

"If you don't want my baby then don't. I'll raise him/her on my own.." Mirajane suddenly said.

"Your baby? No... Our baby." He responded causing Mirajane to look straight in his eyes. He then pull her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry.. I was just shock. I don't know what to do, how to react, but now that I was able to think properly I regretted my reaction." He added.

Instantly Mirajane began to sob in his chest. "I was scared.. Disappointed. I-I expected you to be joyous not mad." She mumbled.

"I know I had been a jerk. Sorry." Laxus apologized.

* * *

><p>A pregnant Mira appears to be a challenge. The mood swings, cravings and unexplained sensitivity to the smell, taste even to the people around her. There was even this time when Evergreen was shooed away because of her too sweet perfume.<p>

And after eight months of sleepless nights (due to Mira who will suddenly ask for some food in the middle of the night) and tiring days. Their baby was finally born.

When his baby was born he remembered his grandfather's words.

_"Trust me boy, once you see your child all of your regrets will vanish and your fatherly instict will automatically kick in."_

And it was true. When their baby boy was born whom they named Kaien with a bundle white hair and a pair of golden eyes he suddenly felt all his regrets vanished. And silently he made a vow.

_Goodbye _ to the old carefree Laxus because now he has to say _Hello _to his new responsibility.

_Goodbye t_o the old impatient Laxus because now he has to say _Hello _to the much more patient him.

_Goodbye _to the uncaring Laxus (he does not care as long as your name is not Mirajane Dreyar) and _Hello_ to a much more caring and protective Laxus (because now he also has to take care of his son and not just his wife.)

And finally _Goodbye _to being just a husband and _Hello _to a husband and his new role as a father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you like it. I gotta go. I still have a narrative report to finish.

**Review peeps! :)**


End file.
